


Aventure à Paris

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go AU, because i'm trash, i'm so ashamed, the dupain-chengs' bakery is a pokéstop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An adventure ensues when Marinette finds Chat Noir on her balcony- who then informs her he's getting Poké Balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aventure à Paris

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to sincerely apologize.

Being Chat Noir comes with some benefits.

One of them is the freedom to leap around the city of Paris with a baton searching for Pokémon in the middle of the night.

Adrien smiles to himself, clutching his phone tightly, as he soars through the Paris sky and lands on top of a store.

He checks his phone again and notices a Pokéstop nearby. He takes off again in search of it.

He finally lands across the street from it- it's a quaint bakery he is very familiar with. It's the Dupain-Chengs' home.

Glancing around at the dark, empty street to make sure he's not seen, he leaps over the street and over the railing of the balcony above the bakery.

He taps the Pokéstop button and spins the picture of the bakery, getting three Poké Balls, one potion, and one Great Ball. He's about to leap over the railing again when a familiar voice nearly makes him drop his phone.

"WHAT THE [Adrien likes to pretend he didn't hear this word] ARE YOU DOING ON MY BALCONY?"

He spins around to see Marinette standing in the doorway to her room, wearing pajamas, her hair down instead of in its usual pigtails. She looks angry.

Adrien grins sheepishly and lets out an awkward laugh. "This- this bakery is a Pokéstop."

Marinette huffs, glaring at him. "You mean to tell me that I woke up terrified, thinking there was a murderer on my balcony, because you were running out of Poké Balls?"

Adrien hesitates. "Yes?"

Marinette groans and looks around. She spots a spray bottle used for watering her plants, picks it up, and spritzes him in the face with the cold water. "Bad cat."

Adrien wipes the drops of water from his face. "If you thought I was a murderer, why did you come out here?"

"I thought it was a murderer until I saw it was you. So I came to yell at you."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

Adrien smiles. This late-night, angry Marinette is far different from the one who sits behind him in class. He wants to see more of her.

"Do you want to come with me?" he blurts out before he can think.

Marinette stares at him. "What?"

Adrien smiles at her, hoping she can't see his embarrassed blush in the dark. "I figure I owe you for waking you, and I'm assuming you play Pokémon GO- I mean, everyone does, right?" In truth, he heard her talking to Alya about it at school. "I could take you around to some Pokéstops or gyms, and we could go look for Pokémon. I mean, if you want."

She hesitates, looking unsure. "I don't know, Chat... it's late, and what if my parents come looking for me?"

"It's not a school night or anything," he points out. "If it were, I wouldn't be out here. And you're right that it's late- which is why your parents probably won't come looking for you."

"Unless they think I've been murdered by a giant balcony cat," she mutters.

He raises his eyebrows. "Is that a yes?"

She takes a deep breath and smiles. "Let me go get my phone."

***

Marinette comes back with her hair in pigtails, wearing a faded Jagged Stone t-shirt and denim shorts that probably wouldn't be allowed at school. "All right, whoever you are, let's go run around Paris in the middle of the night in search of fictitious monsters."

Adrien grins and turns away from Marinette, crouching down slightly so she can climb onto his back. She climbs on, and he makes sure she's secure.

"Hold on, princess!" He leaps over the railing. 

Marinette laughs as they soar through the air. Her laugh is a beautiful, endearing sound, and Adrien realizes he doesn't hear her genuinely laugh nearly as much as he'd like to.

He comes to a halt on top of a popular shop he knows is a Pokéstop from earlier in the night. The two quickly collect from the stop, and Marinette climbs on Adrien's back again as they take off once more.

They go to a few places- the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, a few shops and statues- but the highlight of the night is when they find a CP 1327 dragonite in the park near her house.

Marinette throws her hands up in victory when she finally catches it, whisper-yelling the word "yes" repeatedly.

Adrien watches her and smiles. He wonders why, after being in class with her for years, he's never seen this side of her.

She turns to him, grinning. "I think this is a good place to stop," she says.

He nods in agreement and turns around, and she jumps onto his back again.

He leaps onto buildings and over trees and finally, they are back on her balcony. Marinette slides off Adrien's back and smiles at him.

"Thanks for tonight, Chat Noir. I had fun."

He nods and smiles back. "I did too." He hesitates. "Do you- maybe- want to do this again next Friday night?"

Her sweet smile grows wider. "I'd love to."

Adrien grins at her, and with a dramatic flourish that only a person raised on showmanship could pull off, he bows, takes her hand in his, and kisses it.

"I'll see you Friday, then, princess."

Even in the darkness of 1 AM, he can see her cheeks turn pink. He turns to leave, but before he can, she grabs his wrist, spins him back toward her, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Chat Noir."

She goes back into her room, with him smiling after her.

***

The first thing he hears when he walks into his classroom on Monday is Alya's loud exclamation of "no way!"

At first he's worried Marinette may have told her friend about her adventure with Chat Noir, but then he realizes she's showing off her dragonite to Alya and Nino.

"You just found it?!" Alya exclaims.

Marinette nods happily. "In the park on Friday night."

Alya slumps in her seat. "Why can't I have that kind of good luck?"

Adrien almost laughs, knowing the discovery had more to do with an unlucky black cat than good luck.

He suddenly finds himself unable to wait for Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
